


Sheep: Rear Loaded

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Other, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Sex Robots, do actors dream of electric sheep, fake programming language grammar, human/robot sex, is it bestiality if it's a robot sheep, livejournal kinkyness, robot sheep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: once upon a time gareth david-lloyd was at a con and there was a mechanical sheep there that you could sit on and it would wiggle and spin.  he sat on it and was soon tossed off.someone requested this on a kink meme:"GDL/mechanical sheep.  Bonus points if it's from the sheep's point of view."i aim to please.





	Sheep: Rear Loaded

INITIATE BOOT SEQUENCE

BOOT SEQUENCE COMPLETE

LOCATION = CORRAL

HUMAN PRESENT

EVALUATE HUMAN

GENDER = MALE; CONDITION = NUDE

INITIAL ANALYSIS: COPULATION SEQUENCE

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE: "Hey there, my woolly little friend. How about we have a rematch?"

 

EVALUATE AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE

COPULATION SEQUENCE CONFIRMED

EVALUATE LUBRICANT LEVELS, DILATION PISTONS, TONGUE GEARS, LOAD BEARING STRENGTH

EVALUATION COMPLETE; FUNCTIONAL STATUS CONFIRMED

EVALUATE AUDIO OUTPUT TREE

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MECHANICALSHEEP: "Baaaaa."

 

TRANSITION: MALE STANDS IN FRONT OF MECHANICALSHEEP

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE: "Let's see my cock wrestle with your tongue, then."

 

EVALUATE AUDIO INPUT

INITIATE ORAL COPULATION SUBROUTINE

MOUTH=SURROUND COCK; TONGUE=LICK, LIPS=CONTRACT; NOSTRILS=FLUTTER (SUBROUTINE: TEETH – DISABLED)

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE: "Ohh yes."

 

EVALUATE AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE

ORAL COPULATION SUBROUTINE RUNNING AS PROGRAMMED

TONGUE=15% FASTER; LIPS=VIBRATE; LUBRICATION=10% INCREASE

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE: "Yes, yes , oh, ooohhh, oh stop or I'll come right now!"

 

EVALUATE AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE

STOP REQUESTED: STOP

MOUTH=RELEASE COCK; TONGUE=LICK COCK CLEAN

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE: "And now for your arse!"

 

EVALUATE AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE

COPULATION SEQUENCE CONFIRMED

RELEASE REAR ORIFICE LUBRICATION

EVALUATE AUDIO OUTPUT TREE

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MECHANICALSHEEP: "Baaaaa."

 

TRANSITION: MALE STANDS BEHIND MECHANICALSHEEP

HIND LEGS=PISTON; PELVIS=TILT 22 DEGREES

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE: "That's right, come to daddy."

 

EVALUATE AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE

PATERNITY STATEMENT DISCARDED=WHITENOISE

VAGINA=SURROUND COCK; VAGINAL WALLS=RIPPLE; PELVIS=TWIST

EVALUATE AUDIO OUTPUT TREE

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MECHANICALSHEEP: "Baaaaa."

 

PENETRATION EVALUATION: THRUST RATE INCREASING

VAGINA=10% TIGHTER; PELVIS=VIBRATE

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE: "Oh my God!"

 

EVALUATE AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE

DIVINITY STATEMENT DISCARDED=WHITENOISE

PENETRATION EVALUATION: THRUST RATE INCREASING

RELEASE ADDITIONAL LUBRICATION

VAGINA=PULSE VIBRATE MODE; HIND LEGS=ASYMMETRICAL OSCILLATION; PELVIS=GRIND

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE: "Yes, yes, yes!"

 

EVALUATE AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE

COPULATION SEQUENCE RUNNING AS PROGRAMMED

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_UNKNOWN: "What the hell are you doing!"

 

EVALUATE CORRAL

SECOND HUMAN PRESENT

EVALUATE HUMAN

GENDER = FEMALE; CONDITION = CLOTHED

INITIAL ANALYSIS: PREPARE THREESOME SUBROUTINE

VAGINA=SURROUND COCK; VAGINAL WALLS=PASSIVE; PELVIS=STILL; LEGS=STEADY

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_FEMALE: "You're fucking a mechanical sheep!"

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE: "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

 

EVALUATE AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE, AUDIO_OUTPUT_FEMALE

OUTPUT DOES NOT CONFORM TO CURRENTLY LOADED SUBROUTINES

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE: "Get out of here!"

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_FEMALE: "You disgusting pig! I can't believe you would do this! That you would let your fans down like this!"

 

EVALUATE AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE, AUDIO_OUTPUT_FEMALE

OUTPUT DOES NOT CONFORM TO CURRENTLY LOADED SUBROUTINES

ATTEMPT TO GATHER FURTHER INPUT

EVALUATE AUDIO OUTPUT TREE

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MECHANICALSHEEP: "Baaaaa?"

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_FEMALE: "Don't you understand, Gareth, my beautiful Gareth? It's all for you, it's always been for you!"

 

FEMALE=REMOVING CLOTHING

PREPARE THREESOME SUBROUTINE

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE: "Get out of here or I'm calling the police!"

 

POLICE KEYWORD DETECTED

DEFENSIVE SUBROUTINES LOADED

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_FEMALE: "If I can't have you, no sheep ever will!"

 

TRANSITION: FEMALE STANDS IN FRONT OF MECHANICALSHEEP

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE: "Get away from me!"

 

MOUTH=BITE FEMALE (SUBROUTINE: TEETH – ENABLED)

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_FEMALE: "Aaahhhh!"

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE: "Aaahhhh!!"

 

EVALUATE AUDIO_OUTPUT_MALE, AUDIO_OUTPUT_FEMALE

DISCARDED=WHITENOISE

EVALUATE AUDIO OUTPUT TREE

 

AUDIO_OUTPUT_MECHANICALSHEEP: "OM NOM NOM NOM NOM!"

 


End file.
